


Discovery

by RoadieRat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i think this counts as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadieRat/pseuds/RoadieRat
Summary: Jack goes out and ends up discovering something that he almost doesn't believe.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where reaper was actually good, and went into talon to try to exploit and shut them down from the inside

Jack stared at a cup of black coffee. It wasn't good coffee. It was watered down hotel coffee. He'd been in a hotel in Mexico because there were many reports of terrorist activity, and he wasn't sure if it was Talon or the Los Muertos gang again.

It had been roughly seven years since Overwatch was forced to disband and throughout that entire time Jack had gone under the alias of Soldier: 76. For the past seven years he had been traveling the world, trying to pinpoint where exactly Talon was. He tried to keep low, but old habits die hard. The last time he was here the Los Muertos gang wanted to pick a fight with a kid.

The time was 9:45 PM, and Talon was often active at night. Jack put on his mask, leather jacket, and grabbed his pulse rifle. If Talon was going to attack tonight, he would make sure they wouldn't get away with it.

Dorado was quiet at night. Almost too quiet. It was always like that, so it wasn't anything new, but it was still offsetting. Jack's footsteps were soft but they were the only thing making a sound.

He looked around the small town. It seemed so lively during the day, but at night there was nothing. He remembered that Gabe used to love this place, and before he died, he and Jack took a trip here. They bought tacos and brought them back to the hotel they were staying at. Gabe ate 5 tacos and couldn't move for the rest of the night.

Jack's mask fogged up a little as he walked down one of the alleyways. Glow-in-the-dark skulls were painted onto the walls, and a beat up red truck full of baseball bats and a boombox was parked in the back of the alley.

As he walked past it he could feel it shake just the slightest bit. Was someone in there? He looked through the window and there was no one in it. Weird. He looked around and no one was there, until a gun was pointed to his head and a voice rang out.

"¿Qué onda?"

It took a second for him to process what happened, and by then he was already knocked to the ground. He tried to speak but the wind was knocked out of him.

"Ah, finally we meet! I know all about you, Jack Morrison! Anyways, let me just cut to the chase. Talon wants you dead, and I'm here to do the job."

Jack tried to sit up but was met with a foot to the face.

"¡Con permiso! I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Sombra, but it won't matter here in a a sec. After all, what kind of professional reveals their secret identity to someone without killing them?"

"You... won't get away with this..."

Sombra laughed and pointed her gun closer to his head.

"¡Tú eres tonto! I've already gotten away with it! As soon as I kill you, Gabe will finally do as I say for once without me having to manipulate him."

Wait. Gabe?  
That couldn't be his Gabe. No way in hell.  
It was just a coincidence. Gabe was dead. And if he was alive, he would never be affiliated with Talon.  
But... Why would some random Gabe be interested in him in the slightest?

Jack gathered up all the strength in him to kick away the gun and get up. As he ran, Sombra vanished and chased after him. Random shots from the pulse rifle flew through the air, in an attempt to hit her.

She reappeared for a split second, tapped a few buttons, and disappeared. Suddenly his visor shorted out, his biotic field wouldn't work, and the trigger for his helix rockets was jammed.

What the hell did she do? He shot randomly for a few seconds and everything was undone. Her teasing and pestering was getting to be annoying. It continued for a bit until he overheard her call for Reaper over her earpiece.

"Reaper, I need a little help over here! Stop making excuses and come on!"

Jack was getting worried. He'd only ever heard of Reaper and he's never had an encounter with him. A few minutes later a robed figure came running out with dual shotguns. As soon as he looked at Jack he stopped running. Sombra yelled at him to do something, but he just stood there. She finally had enough of it and reappeared right in front of him.

"What are you doing?! Just shoot him already or I'll find a way to do it myself!"

Reaper stood still for a few seconds until he drew his guns. Not at Jack, but at Sombra.

"Woah, you don't want me to tell everyone about your secret do you?! How about you take a deep breath and think about what you're doing."

He still had his guns aimed toward her. What was going on? Why was he rebelling?

As Sombra frantically tried to work out a deal, Jack just stared at the two fight. Reaper's shotguns seemed awfully familiar, but he didn't think much of it. Sombra kept on yelling at him to make a move.

And he did.

An ear-splitting shot came from the gun, and just barely missed Sombra.

"Oh, you want to play dirty? I can arrange that."

She ran over to Jack and swung at his face, cracking the screen on his visor. He swore as he attempted to aim. Reaper fought off Sombra's little jabs at him, until she finally got knocked down as Jack ran into her.

"Get off of me! Talon is going to track you until they kill you!"

Jack huffed as he tried to keep the broken visor on his face.

"What are you going to tell them once you get back? That you got your ass kicked by a vigilante and a work partner?"

Sombra scoffed and rolled her eyes. Despite her cockiness, she seemed to have the look of fear in her eyes.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Jack."

She blinked away in an instant. Just vanished from under Jack's foot. That didn't matter right now. At least he knew that Talon was around here.

Red tinted glass from the visor fell into Jack's hands, and he finally took it off. It'd been so long since his face was exposed outside. He was so caught up in himself that he forgot that Reaper was still there.

He wasn't sure whether to shoot at him or not. Reaper was just standing in one place with his guns on the ground.

"Why did you shoot at her?"

Reaper tensed up at looked at Jack. He looked like he was shaking, but it was hard to tell from a distance.

"Jack..."

Jack slowly walked closed to Reaper. Why didn't he do anything?

Reaper kneeled down on the ground and had his hands on his mask. He spoke in a brittle voice.

"Jack... I'm so sorry..."

He finally broke as he took the mask off.

Jack had to keel down to see the face behind the mask.

And what he saw couldn't be real.

None of this could be real.

Not at all.

There was no way Gabe was alive.

There was no way Gabe was Reaper.

"Gabe...?"

Jack cried along with Gabe.

Gabe finally managed to speak.

"I'll... explain all of this later... I-I just want to hold you again..."

Jack hesitated for a moment then hugged Gabe as tight as he could, digging his hands into his back.

"I swear, I can explain every last bit of this."

"I know you can, and I want to hear every last bit of it."

Gabe shook as he tried to explain.

"After... the explosion I thought you were dead. I knew that Talon would end up finding a way to convince the government to finally shut down Overwatch. I escaped from the scene, ran off to Talon and got recruited by them. They didn't know what I was planning on doing, they just thought I was a guy looking to rebel. I planned on shutting down Talon from the inside. If I wasn't able to achieve that, I would still have gotten tons of information and intel. After about 3 years I decided that I was done with them. I was finally going to find you, and help expose them. I ran off during the middle of the night, but I didn't know that Sombra had me figured out. She knew about you, my plan, and exactly what I had done. She used it against me for 4 more years. She tried to manipulate me in any way she could... I'm sorry, I should of told you sooner... but there was no possible way to..."

Jack wiped away tears from Gabe's cheek.

"That's... That's a lot to take in..."

Gabe cried even harder. Which in turn, made Jack cry even harder.

Gabe's smoke was all over the place. It always got bad when he was feeling extreme emotions. 

Jack just wanted them to both be happy again. He did the only thing he could think of.

They both stopped crying as Jack practically smashed his lips against Gabe's and grabbed his face. They only pulled away occasionally to breathe, and during the kiss Jack discovered that he could shotgun Gabe's smoke.

Jack eventually broke away.

"Let's go to the hotel, I have a room there. You look like you need sleep."

He got up and helped Gabe up.

As they walked to the hotel they held hands, and Gabe felt that Jack still had his wedding ring on.

They both leaned into each other as they walked, and once they got to the room they both realised that they wouldn't be sleeping alone for the first time in years.

Gabe got out of his stupid Reaper outfit and wore some of Jack's old clothes.

They talked the entire night about their future, and even the possibility of Overwatch being reformed. It wasn't until the sun came up that they both went to sleep.

They'd both been miserable through the years they were apart. Now they were together, and ready to start a whole new chapter. No matter what Talon does, or the government said, they were still determined to save the world.

They were heroes.

They were Overwatch.


End file.
